


Unconditionally

by fallinshawn



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Boyfriend Shawn, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinshawn/pseuds/fallinshawn
Summary: shawn surprises you after months of being away on tour.





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> this is in shawns pov.

Room 206.

My eyes flicker at the small white plaque on each door of the longing hallway, until I finally meet my desired number. A smile plasters on my lips immediately.

I’m finally gonna see her, and she has no idea.

With one last glance over the dead halls, I pull my hood down and grab the door key from my back pocket- carefully entering the key into the lock and twisting the door knob. The door opens with a small creak, my face scrunching nervously at the thought of waking her up.

If someone were to come out of their dorms, they’d probably think I was some sick freak that was breaking into a girls dorm room at two in the fucking morning - rather than thinking I was actually attempting to surprise my sleeping girlfriend who I have not seen in five months.

I carefully squeeze through the small gap I had created by opening the door- not wanting to open it too wide or else the harsh light would have woken her up.

After successfully and rather smoothly sliding through the gap, I quietly close the door behind me and turn toward the rest of the room.

I can barely see anything but the outline of her curtains as the light of the moon shone through. I could imagine how she’d be though; hair tied messily on top of her head, mascara smudged under her eyes from where she couldn’t be bothered to take it off - unshaven legs hidden beneath a pair of her baggy pyjama pants, a white tee and my black hoodie.

I smile to myself, so lost in my thoughts that I almost forgot I was standing at the foot of her bed. It seemed too surreal.

Not exactly wanting to wake her, I kick my shoes off by their heels, carefully placing them under her bed before tearing my jacket off and throwing it somewhere in the room. I pull my shirt over my head and throw it the same direction as my jacket- unbuckling my belt and wiggling out of my pants as they pool at my feet.

Her body was pressed against the wall, back to me - which, was perfect for me to join her.

I carefully pull the covers from the empty side of the bed and usher myself beside her - a wide smile on my lips at the feeling of the warmth radiating from her body.

This moment for me, was like a kid waking up on Christmas morning, overly excited to tare open their presents and spend their day giving them their undivided attention.

Goosebumps raise upon my skin at the feeling of the cold sheets against my legs and bare chest, but soon vanish as I settle in the bed.

A wide smile grows on my lips as I carefully wrap my arm around Y/N’s waist, pulling her back into my chest as I snuggle my face into her neck. Small groans escape her lips as she fidgets in her place; body shifting so she lays on her back whilst her eyes slower flutter open.

“Rosa?” Y/N questions with confusion, rubbing her eyes instead of actually looking to her side. A low chuckle escapes my lips. Did her roommate sneak in her bed to spoon in the middle of the night?

Should I be worried about that?…

“Shawn?” Her voice is hoarse, weak but full of so much emotion. She turns her head slightly, her mouth open in shock as her bottom lip trembles slightly.

“Hey, baby.”

A loud sob escapes her parted lips, tears stream down her cheeks before she jumps from her position, straddling my waist and holding me with all of her might - her face buried in the crook of my neck.

God I missed this. I missed her. The way she held me close to her, the passionate looks we’d share at random moments.

My arms wrap around her waist protectively, squeezing lightly as a tear rolls down my cheek.

“I missed you so bad.” Her voice is muffled in the skin of my neck, tears pooling onto the pillow I lay on.

“I missed you too, honey.” I croak, voice raspy and weak.

She slowly pulls away from me, cupping my face in both her hands as I do the same to her. She sinks into my touch, cheek leaning into my hand as my thumbs wipe away the ongoing tears.

“Never leave me for five months ever again. You hear me!? Next time, I’m coming on tour with you!” Y/N laughs through her cries and sobs, smiling down at me as I smile up at her.

I was right.

White tee, baggy pyjama pants and my black hoodie.

“I’d love that more than anything, darling.”

I lean up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as she sits in my lap - gently playing with my wild curls of hair as I try to tame hers, tucking her bangs behind her ears.

You never really understand someone’s true beauty until you’re deprived of it. And it’s only then, that you truly appreciate it.

Without wasting another second, I press my lips against hers; the kiss full of love, passion and salty tears - but that doesn’t stop the smile that grows upon our lips and the feeling of relief; knowing we were finally together again.

My forehead rests against hers, my smile never fading as my eyes flutter closed for a brief moment and I find myself inhaling her scent; vanilla and mint - my most intoxicating drug.

And it wasn’t until this moment, this moment right now - that I knew, I really loved her.

Unconditionally.


End file.
